When I First Laid Eyes On You
by LuvLoveStories
Summary: Actual story is on Quizazz. This is the forbidden scene since Quizazz would've deleted it. :/


Isabella's POV:

I was sitting on the couch in the family living room. Seth walked in the front door. Probably got back from Caydens.

"Hey, Seth." He froze for about two seconds then practically ran up the stairs.

I sighed. Seth had been avoiding me lately. It really hurt. I had tried sensing his emotions, but he was never in a room long enough for me to register everything. In order for my emotion sensing to work, you have to be in the same room as me for a minute. Then I can tell how you feel. I don't know why, so don't ask.

Sara walked in this time.

"Hey, Sara?"

She stopped and turned to me, reading my mind before I could speak. She looked uncomfortable.

"Ah..Isabella...This is not my place to tell..." Then she left. I groaned in annoyance and frustration. Not her, too! It seems like no one likes me anymore. Like they want me to go home.

Maybe they do..

It was dinner time. We were all sitting at the table, Seth farthest away from me, and eating. The family kept glancing at each other, which annoyed me beyond belief. We were half way finished when Jane (Mom) spoke.

"Isabella, James and I will be celebrating our 28th anniversary tomorrow. We are leaving tonight. Will you kids be alright?"

I nodded. I can take care of myself. I'm fourteen!

Sara spoke up, "I will also be going out. I arranged to sleep over at Michelle's house." Seth went completely still. I chewed slowly, nodding a bit.

"Have fun." I smiled at her the best I could, and it turned out pretty convincing! I'm getting better at this.

She smiled and nodded.

"That settles it, then."

After dinner, we all went our separate ways. Sara took her bag and left. Jane and James left seconds after her. I went to Seth's room. You're probably wondering how he avoided me at night, since we share a room. Well, he slept on the couch. -_- Seth went...where ever.

I was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what I did. Did I say something? Do something? Did he find another girl? Does he not love me anymore?

At that moment, Seth walked in. He went to his closet to get a shirt or something. While he did that, I quietly got up and walked over to where I was right behind him. I stared at the back of his head sadly. I fought with myself silently, debating on whether to confront him or leave it.

I was just about to walk back to the bed when he turned around.

To say he was surprised is an understanding. He went rigid, not daring to do anything. I decided to talk.

"Seth..What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to walk around me, but I stepped in his way.

"Seth, talk to me."

"Move." He said shortly. I flinched but stood my ground.

He started to get nervous.

"Bella, please. Move." I stayed where I was.

He started stuttering.

"P-P-please, Bella. Y-You need to mo-move." Nope.

He started to shake.

"Bella..Pl-Please. I d-do not want to hurt you." Nada.

He snapped.

He grabbed my forearms and slammed me against a wall, pressing his lips to mine fiercely. I kissed back, slightly surprised, but eagerly. He hadn't kissed me for a week. He hadn't even touched me! His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking his hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled away for air, but he had other ideas. He moved to my neck, kissing and sucking on the spot he'd found last week. I moaned a bit. That made him work harder. I panted as he moved his hands from my hair to my waist, where he took my shirt and literally ripped it off along with my bra. I knew I'd be mad later, but right now, I didn't care. He traveled up to my chest and ran his thumb over my left nipple. I moaned again, louder this time. He smirked and moved his lips to my chest. He went to my right breast and started to suck, lick, and bite. I moaned constantly, not being able to stop.

"S-Se-Seth..." I moaned. I thrust my hips forward, meeting his and ground myself into him. He grunted and bit down harder. I yelped. I pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist, never wanting this to end.

He rolled my nipple between his teeth, earning many more moans, courtesy of me. He backed away from the wall, pulling away from my chest to lean up and kiss me. He carried me over to the bed, lying down with him on top. I tugged at his shirt and he let me pull it off. I ran my hands over his toned chest as he unbuttoned my pants. He slipped them off and kissed me again. His tongue forced it's way in my mouth and he re-claimed his territory. A shock went throgh my body and I gasped.

He'd taken my underwear off and slipped a finger in without me noticing. I moaned into his mouth. He pounded his finger into me, occasionally adding one until he was using his fist.

"Ah, Seth! Mmmmmmmmm," I couldn't find anything else to say. I couldn't say anything. I was in heaven. To much pleasure to worry about talking.

I realized he still had his pants on and quickly slipped them off. I slid my hand into his boxers and stroked him with the tips of my fingers. He moaned for the first time and I smiled in accomplishment. I took him in my hand and began to stroke him, slowly, teasingly. He grunted.

"D-Don't..Ah...Tease..Mm..Me.." He managed to say and I just smirked and kept on with teasing him. He kept groaning at me. I found it funny. He was begging. Seth, the tough, all business alien, was begging.

It happened so quickly I don't know what happened. One minute I'm teasing him, the next he's completely naked and he's positioned himself.

That's when I asked myself, 'Do I want this?', 'Am I ready?'. I answered myself. 'Yes. You do. He loves me and I love him. I'm ready.'

Good timing too, because as soon as I finished thinking to myself, he slammed into me.

All I felt was immense pain. I screamed at squeezed my eyes shut.

He didn't move his lower body at all. Just stroked my cheek and mumbled things like, 'I'm sorry' and 'It will stop soon'. I hope he's right. This hurts like a bitch!

He didn't move for a few more moments and then I felt immense pleasure instead of pain. I leaned up and kissed him gently, silently telling him he could go.

He instintively moved. He thrust into me, slowly at first, then sped up. I moaned.

"S-Seth...Oooo..Ri-right there...Mmmmmmmhhh..."

His strokes became shorter but quicker and I knew what was coming. I lifted my waist to meet his thrusts. Pleasure was coming in waves. I felt my walls clamp down on him, making it harder for him to move, but he kept going.

"Seth...Sh-shit it feels good..So..good."

He thrust into me and stopped. I could feel him release inside me. He did this a few more times and on his last thrust, I let go as well. He leaned down and kissed me, so passionatly my body just might've caught fire!

We were both panting as he pulled out of me, kissing me once more before collapsing next to me.

I cuddled up to his side, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you, Seth. More than words can describe."

He looked down at me, smiling, then kissed me, ever so softly.

"I love you, Bella. More than anything." I smiled and closed my eyes. He stroked my back, occasionally whispering, 'I love you'.

I fell asleep to the sound of his voice. And I love it. I love my life. I love my family.

I love Seth.  
-

Got the whole, 'he loses control' idea from Jannah. Thanks! 


End file.
